About Malfoy Family
by Shmootzie
Summary: Datos aleatorios sobre la familia Malfoy. New chapter: Random facts por Orion Malfoy. Nieto de Lucius y Cissa
1. Random facts

_Esta idea la vi hace poco en una pagina donde escriben random facts acerca de personajes de Harry Potter. Es sobre los Malfoy como familia. Espero poder hacer una continuacion de cada personaje, o mezclar mas personajes, como un G/D por ejemplo. Ya veremos. _

_Read and Review  
_

* * *

-Cuando era pequeño, Draco solia tomar prestada la escoba de Lucius y volar por el jardin. Esto siempre funcionaba para que su madre jugara con el, ya que lo perseguia por el jardin tratando de alcanzarlo.

-Lucius y Narcisa desde Howgarts siempre han competido por quien tiene el cabello mas bonito. Una vez que Draco dijo que le gustaba mas el cabello de su papa, Narcisa se lo corto mientras dormia para ganar ventaja. A Draco le siguio pareciendo mas atractivo el cabello de su padre, principalmente por que era igual que el suyo.

-Uno de los secretos mejor guardados de los Malfoy, es que Lucius y Draco aman las Krispy Cream.

-El jardin de rosas primorosamente cuidado, no es de Narcisa. Es de Lucius.

-Los Malfoy nunca van de vacaciones a la playa. Lo unico que consiguen con asolearse es ponerse rojos como tomates y nunca consiguen broncearse.

-Las primeras palabras de Draco, no fueron Mama ni Papa. Fueron "NO" y "QUIERO"

-Una de las cosas favoritas de Lucius Malfoy es sentarse en el salon de Musica, mientras Draco toca el piano y Narcisa canta para acompañarlo.

-La primera vez qUe Draco se emborracho fue junto a su padre. Ese dia los dos durmieron afuera despues de que su madre descubriera que habian roto su lampara favorita en un improvisado juego de Quidditch dentro de la casa.

-Narcisa decidio utilizar una camara Muggle para tomar las fotos de la casa, pues en las fotos magicas Draco sale haciendo caras y Lucius se dedica a mirar su YO foografico con cara de pasion contenida.

-Para la ultima temporada de Invierno, Narcisa adquirio 75 vestidos de noche, 50 vestidos para el dia a dia, 40 abrigos, 123 pares de zapatos, 62 bolsas, 3 collares de zafiros con sus correspondientes aretes y pulseras, dos anillos de diamantes africanos, montones de ropa interior increiblemente sexy y dos pijamas...no es como si las usara mucho de todos modos con Lucius en la casa.


	2. Xmas Facts

10 Facts Navideños

Todas las Navidades, Draco ofrece junto con Narcisa un recital de villancicos navideños. Lucius espera todo el año ansioso de que sea de nuevo 24.

Draco secuestro a Santa Claus a la edad de 4 años. Sus demandas: una escoba como la de su padre, ya que era lo unico que su madre se negaba a comprarle y su padre estaba amenazado de dormir en el sillon por un mes si se la regalaba. Ah y claro, estar en su lista de niños buenos indefinidamente.

Lucius jamás volvió a usar un traje de Santa Claus.

Draco y Lucius siempre van juntos a comprar el regalo de Narcisa.

Narcisa es el unico dia del año que cocina. O eso dice….su magnifico Pavo asado, es adquirido en un restaurante en Londres muggle…

El arbol del salon de la mansión Malfoy siempre se trata de un arbol de entre 10 y 15 metros, decorado primorosamente por la propia Narcisa, ayudada de su marido e hijo. El arbol es cortado de las bosques privados de los Malfoy.

Un dia Narcisa encanto el techo para que nevara dentro en forma de decoración. El resultado fue una guerra de bolas de nieve dentro de la casa, comenzada por los hombres Malfoy, en la que para sorpresa de los dos salio victoriosa pues crecer con hermanas y primos entrenan para ese tipo de situaciones.

La cena de Navidad solo es entre ellos. Es tiempo de estar en familia.

"Aramis" el peluche dragón de Draco, favorito entre favoritos lo recibio durante su primera Navidad.

Lucius y Cissa se besaron por primera vez debajo del muerdago navideño de la mansión Malfoy en una visita de los Black en Noche Buena.

_Feliz Navidad a todos. Un pequeño 10 facts navideños, por diversión._

_Lo mejor para todos ustedes y sus familias._

_Un gran gran abrazo. _


	3. Lucius and Narcisa facts

_Exclusivo Lucius y Narcisa._ 10 facts

* * *

Cada aniversario, Lucius sale a cenar con Narcisa. Y contrario a la creencia popular, no es a un restaurante exclusivo en Londres. Lucius Malfoy cada año manda cerrar The Three Broomsticks y en la misma mesa donde platicaron por primera vez, cenan las asombrosas patatas y la cerveza de mantequilla del lugar.

La única vez que Lucius llevo serenata a Narcisa, fue la ultima. El hechizo lo dejo sin poder expresar su indignación por lo ocurrido mientras una apenada Narcisa se disculpaba por la inexcusable conducta de Bella.

El color favorito de Lucius en Narcisa, no es el verde. Es el azul.

Lucius Malfoy tiene dos debilidades: las lagrimas de su esposa y la sonrisa de su esposa.

Narcisa cada noche reza por que Harry Potter triunfe y así librar a su familia de la influencia de Lord Voldemort.

Lucius al igual que Draco odia las tormentas. Le recuerdan aquellos días de su niñez en la que la mansión era inmensa. Y al igual que Draco cuando era pequeño, busca refugio en los brazos de Narcisa.

Narcisa es una excelente bailarina, a diferencia de Lucius que siempre se le complico un poco. Pero los dos hacen tan buena pareja que nadie se da cuenta que es Narcisa, y no Lucius, quien guía

. Lucius y Narcisa fueron nombrados la pareja del año, por 3 años consecutivos. El ultimo año de Lucius, la gano James Potter y Lily Evans.

Cissa es el nickname de Lucius para Narcisa. Lucy fue propuesto pero ante la cara de horror de Lucius, decidieron no utilizar nicknames. Tristemente Dave Zabini se entero y Lucius fue Lucy un largo tiempo.

Cada noche Narcisa prepara la pijama sobre la cama, prepara la almohada de Lucius y se pone el camisón favorito de Lucius. Se mete a la cama para calentarla por los dos...y como cada noche desde que Lucius fue condenado a Azkaban, comienza a llorar cuando es obvio que no vendrá. Pero nunca pierde la esperanza...


	4. Grandson POV Facts

_10 facts de la mano del nieto de Lucius y Narcisa. Es un assigment de la escuela que tiene el peque. Orion tiene maximo 7 años._

* * *

**10 facts sobre mis abuelos paternos**

por Orion Arthur Malfoy

1. Mi abuelo se llama Lucius Malfoy. Aunque yo lo llamo Gran Papa.

2.Gran Papa estuvo en la carcel. Ya no mas. Salio hace 2 años por su cooperacion para atrapar secuaces del Gran Malo y ayuda de mi tio Harry. Nunca habia visto llorar a mi Papa hasta ese dia.

3. Gran Papa me dio mi primera escoba y me enseño a flotar. Mi abuela entonces me enseño una nueva palabra: incorregible

4.Gran Papa ama las Krispy Cream. Solo que se las come a escondidas por que el doctor le dijo que no puede comer ese tipo de grasas.

5.A mi abuela Narcisa le pensaba decir Gran Mama. Pero es mejor para la mama de mi mama. A mi abuela Narcisa, la llamo...mmm...abuela Cissa!

6. Gran Papa me dijo que ser un Malfoy, es motivo de orgullo y que yo continuare con el nombre de la familia. Me puse muy feliz, pues suena como algo importante.

7. Mi abuela ama ir de compras y llevar a mi hermana Violet con ella. Gran papa y yo, no. Por eso nos vamos a ver la tienda de quidditch.

8. Mi abuela un dia lloro por que dice que tiene arrugas. Yo le dije que es la mujer mas bonita despues de mi mama y amaba sus arrugas y que le daria un beso por cada una de ellas si debaja de llorar. Entonces se rio y me dio un beso

9. Un dia estaba jugando a las escondidas en la mansion y llegue a la habitacion de mis abuelos. Gran Papa le estaba dando a mi abuela Cissa, un beso por cada arruga...y al parecer tenian calor pues la ropa estaba en el piso.

10. Gran Papa y Abuela Cissa, son muy buenas personas. Los amo y este fin de semana ire a verlos en su casa de verano de Francia, que es donde se quedan, pues mi abuela necesita el sol y el mar cerca de ella, pues la hacen mas feliz.


End file.
